Moving on with Life
by Sassy Mionie's Pride
Summary: Trish finds her life thrown around, and has to learn to move on. I promise the story is sooo much better. PLEASE REVIEW! TS


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers, and I have no affiliation with the WWE whatsoever, I am just a fan.

Moving on With Life

Chapter 1: So it begins……

Looking at her watch, Trish knew that it was not going to be good news. Four hours earlier, Trish and her mom had been on their way home from the mall, when the car spun out of control, and went headlong into the guardrail. Trish was perfectly fine, other than a broken arm. Her mom on the other hand. She was unconscious, and had to be revived 3 times on the scene.

Trying not to cry and be as strong as she could, she held her breath nervously as the doctor treating her mom came out. Knowing exactly what the doctor was going to say, Trish lost it, and started bawling her eyes out. The doctor sat with her and tried to comfort her, tell her that her mom was in a better place, but it still did not cheer Trish up any. Finally, having to go attend to another patient, the doctor asked fir the phone number of someone that could pick her up. Trying to regain her composure, Trish whispered the number, and watched the doctor call it, and speak to the man on the line. Once the doctor was off the phone, she told Trish to go wait outside for her ride and try to catch some air, breathe.

As Trish walked out of the waiting room, she felt like she lost part of her. Going outside to one of the benches, Trish sat down and waited. Trying not to think about what happened, she concentrated on her horses. Yes her wonderful horses. She owned 6 now, and they were definitely the best things in the world. She thought about their future competitions, and just fun trail rides. Sitting deep in thought, she didn't even notice when a small little mustang pulled up.

Jumping a little when someone ran up and hugged her and held her tight, telling her everything was going to be okay, Trish started to cry again. She knew nothing would ever be okay again. And he knew it to. He, her boyfriend of 3 years, and best friend, John.

On the way back to Trish's house, the car remained silent, and Trish was thankful for that. Once they pulled into her driveway John finally spoke, "How are you going to tell Jimmy?" he asked, referring to her little 1 year old brother.

"It is not like he is going to understand. I will just tell him that mommy is gone, and we are going to go live with someone else." Trish stated, with tears starting to fill her eyes again.

Looking at Trish John nodded "How about you bring Jimmy back to my house. You shouldn't be alone, and you probably shouldn't stay here. Plus my parents would love to have you until you know what is going on."

Looking at John and seeing that he would not give in, Trish just nodded her head and went into the house to grab her and Jimmy's stuff for that night, figuring she could come back for more if she needed it.

When they finally got to John's house, she grabbed their stuff, while John got Jimmie out of his car seat. Walking into the house, Trish was not surprised when John's mom came running out from the kitchen and grabbed her in a big hug. Obviously John had told her already, which Trish was thankful for, it saved her an explanation.

As Trish hugged Mrs. Cena back, she was able to hear what Mrs. Cena was whispering in her ear.

"Oh you poor thing, both in one year. And you are only 16." Thinking to herself, Trish realized that Mrs. Cena was right, today was the exact day one year ago that her father had died after a long fight with cancer. Walking slowly upstairs to put her stuff in the guest room, she was surprised to find John setting up Jimmie's crib already. Giving him a weak smile, she threw herself on the bead, and thought about what she should do. She figured that she should look in the family safe, and find her mom's will. Then she should probably take it to a lawyer, and see what happens to her and Jimmie. She really hoped that they could stay in Boston, she knew that she could never leave John, but she had to see where life took her………….

PLEASE REVIEW! I know this first chapter is pretty bad, but I promise it will get much better! Also if you are interested, you can check out my other fan fics!


End file.
